Nico III
| tribes = | place = Co-Runner-Up (2/16) | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 2 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 19/24 | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 2 | days2 = 13 }} Nico III (also known as Nico) is a co-runner-up of . He later competed on . In , Nico III's social game was good enough to have a Legacy Advantage willed to him (though he willed it away), break the Jets alliance, and have the Legacy Advantage willed back to him for a second time. He joined forces with Hey and Ti to reach the Final Tribal Council, where he only garnered one jury vote, thus finishing as the co-runner-up. During , Nico III was in a comfortable position on the Schuyler tribe, until a Tribe Switch relegated him to the bottom. Though he was able to briefly find good graces with tribe antagonist Anna, he fell victim to a double idol play, placing 19th. Profile Survivor West Side Nico III began on the the Sharks where he met and made close allies with Hey and Ti. The tribe started by voting out the easy votes of Sam. After Jupiter was voted out, he willed his Legacy Advantage to Nico III. However, Jupiter told Alex about it after his elimination. Because of that, Nico III willed it to Numbers to keep the target off of him. At the merge, the Sharks were down in numbers, but teamed up with Alex and his in-real-life friend Rivers to blindside the former Jets players. Following the next vote, Nico II was blindsided by Harry, Hey, and Ti. They blindsided him because they planned to blindsided Numbers. Following this, Nico III got his Legacy Advantage willed back to him and locked in with Hey and Ti. They continued to dominate the rest of the game together, ultimately forming the final three. At the Final Tribal Council, Nico III was mainly seen as Hey's puppet and did not socialize much outside of his alliance. As a result, he only garnered one jury vote from Marcell and finished second alongside Ti. Voting History In Episode 6, Rivers used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Nico III's vote against her. In Episode 11, Nico III used the Legacy Advantage, but did not negate any votes against him. All-Stars Nico III started on the Schuyler tribe with rival from , Alex. Luckily, however, they were able to put their differences aside and form a fairly strong bond. When the Tribe Switch occurred, Nico III bonded with Anna, who was not particularly popular within her tribe. Unfortunately for him, his tribemates noticed their connection. After losing the Immunity Challenge, Nico III and Anna planned to orchestrate a blindside against Rivers for her control of the tribe. However, this plan was not set into motion. Andrew and Adyum feared that Anna and Nico III were plotting something big, so they cast two stray votes on Nico III in case of an idol. When the votes were read at Tribal Council, it was originally tied 2-2 between Nico III and Rivers. However, Preston used his Super Idol that he obtained from The Room Where It Happens on Rivers, leaving the final vote count at 2-0, sending Nico III home. Voting History In Episode 6, Preston used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Rivers, negating Nico III's vote against her. Trivia * Nico III and Ti are the first pair to tie for the runner-up spot at the Final Tribal Council. They would be followed by Alyssa and Pory in and Sabe and Cub in . * In both seasons Nico III competed in, his vote against Rivers was negated in Episode 6. * Nico III is the first returning contestant to be eliminated as a direct result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:West Side Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Sharks Tribe Category:Janu Tribe Category:Schuyler Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:19th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: West Side Category:Survivor: All-Stars